Naruto, Who are You?
by Orange-Fuzz-Ball
Summary: Rias and her group call him Naruto Uzumaki, the handsome food delivery for Kuoh Academy. Yet, Lord and Lady Phenex call him their son after the announce of his death more a decade ago. That was not all as Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God regard him as an equal, an Ultimate Tiger God . So who are you, Naruto? Who are you to this world? [Draft version. Author's note for more details]


**Hello everybody,**

**This idea was bulging me last few days so I had decided to let it out before many similar come. This is the Draft version so many mistakes but I want to share with you the idea so enjoy it.**

**If you want to explode or discuss this idea, you are welcome to do. Just leave a review or message to me.**

**For those who going to review that this one similar to Aye-Sir and complain. Let's me clear this for you. I had merely same concept with Aye-Sir but we go for different direction. For Aye-Sir's fiction, it go for one pair of Naruto and Sora while for me, I never go one pair in this cross over, always and forever harem(doesn't matter big or small). And yes, I had sent a pm and explain the situation to Aye-Sir but no reply. So until further notice, I firmly believe we are just having similar concept but Aye-Sir was the one who go first.**

**That's all. **

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or HighschoolDxd**

**Chapter 1: The Unplanned Wedding Casher**

"We are here to witness the engagement of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. Anybody object?" The Old Ultimate Devil announced.

"Well, as…"

**BANG**

Before the Old Ultimate Devil started to the vow, the large set of door was kicked opened as a man was slowly walking through the smoke.

"Who dare to interrupt this great bonding?" The Old Devil unleashed a torrent of wind with merely his focus look.

While Rias turned to her brother, who had a mischievous smirk on his face and re-adjusted his clothes as if he was going to announce something.

As the wind blew away the smoke, there was a man who wore a straw hat and the dress of food delivery. However, as Rias look at the symbol on apron, she grasped as she realized who he was.

"One bowl of humble ramen for Mr. Riser Phenex with extra dish of that is my place for him." The man announced loudly as he put down the package of food down.

"Get out, incest." Riser spoke as he waves a fire blade at the man.

Instead of dodging, the unknown man merely caught the blade with his bare hand and absorbed it.

"On large scale, I blame our parents and Ruval for spoiling you. But on personal scale, I think it is my fault actually." The man spoke out as he took off his straw hat.

There was a man who roundly twenty years old, a spiky blond hair with bright blue eyes and three whiskers on both of his cheeks. He was wearing what a normal cooker does, a short sleeves black top and a white apron from waist down with a symbol of whirlpool.

"Sup'?" The man grinned.

As the sigh of man took off his straw hat, both Lord and Lady of Phenex stood up immediately as if they were shot by lightning.

"How is that possible?" Ruval Phenex had dashed to young man and eyeing as if a lost treasure. "You….You…"

"Of course it is me, Aniki." The man grabbed Ruval's shoulder. "I am alive. I had surpass the doctor expectation….Acooh…cooh.."

"Hey, calm down… Don't force yourself, kiddo…" Ruval was in panic as he quickly hold on the man's body as he was coughing.

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry… Still got few more years left.." The man joked.

"Hey what are you doing, Nii-chan? Who the hell is that low life?" Riser called out in pissed off.

"Call him low life one more time…I dare you." A cold lifeless voice filled the room as a sand hand squeezed around Riser's neck. "I double dare you, fucker."

"Gaara, it is alright." The man call out as another crimson hair man dropped down from ceiling. "Drop him; he does not remember his older brother. After all I had left the house since he was only three years old."

Quickly Gaara loosen the sand hand and summoned it back and suddenly a shoe hit straight to Riser's face. Then following by another fly kick and hit on Riser as it created a cross mark of shoes on the third son of Phenex Clan.

"Yo, old man and old hag. Miss me much?" The man grinned as he stood on the body of Riser and waved at Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Naruto, my child." Lady Phenex had instantly appeared in front of Naruto and dragged him out of Riser who was groaning on the ground.

"You had survived the curse." Lady Phenex hugged him tightly as water started to spill out of her eyes.

"Accc. Too tight, okaa-sama. Loosen up or I am going to die by your hands." Naruto moaned out with joke tone as he hugged back his mother.

"How…Where…When….Why…." Lady Phenex was rambling as she looked at the face of her child.

"Alright…. Calm down, kaa-san." Naruto grinned at her. "Let's me settle with Riser-kun first. Then we are going to have family meal, alright!"

"Of course, of course. Whatever you want, we will give you." Lady Phenex nodded her head rapidly.

Then Naruto strolled toward his brother who had stood up and be puzzled at the situation.

"Hey, Rias-chan." Naruto waved at her who was pouting at him. "I had kept my promise, hadn't I?"

"You lied to me." Rias voiced her unhappy.

"When?" Naruto smiled at her playful. "I did not tell you all the point only."

At this Rias revised all the conversation with Naruto and indeed, she realized that she did not caught all the plot holes which Naruto had made during the story of his life.

"Oi, oi. Who the hell are you?" Riser was pissed off and with that the aura of the room was increasing.

"I am your elder brother, brat." Naruto turned and punched at Riser. "And this marriage was for me, not for me, Riser."

"Hey, Lucifer. I, Naruto Phenex wish to challenge you, Riser Phenex in one on one battle for your sister's hand." Naruto cracked his knuckle as he turned to the older brother of Rias Gremory who was shell shocked.

Sirzechs had purposely sent off his wife to boost the power for Issei so that the boy could wake the power of Dragon inside the body. And in fact, he had delayed the wedding for the boy to crash as he had hoped the previous sound of door was created by Issei. However, much for planning and helping, instead, he got Naruto Phenex who was supported to marry his sister in the first place appeared out of blue. Hell, Sirzechs had read the report of Naruto's suppose death many year ago and because of the marriage contract already formed at that time, the Phenex Clan had offered Riser for the position. But now, all of that had changed with the return of Naruto Phenex.

"Oi, Lucifer. Do you hear me?" Naruto called out but he had quickly covered his mouth as he coughing.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Sirzech asked politely.

"Yeah, as older brother, it is my duty to shape my brother to be a proper man." Naruto waved his hand to dismiss the worry of his family and Rias.

"Naruto, please." Rias held tight on his hand. Before she could speak futher, Naruto pat on her head.

"I told you, I will be there if you need me." Naruto smiled at her. "Let's me help you get out of this marriage contract as you hate it."

Before Rias spoke further as she wanted to tell him that if Naruto was the one, then she do not mind this marriage contract after all. Sirzechs had interrupted his sister confess.

"Very well. Both contestants prepared. Transport in three second count down." Sirzech announced.

Then quickly a magic symbol appeared on the ground and teleport Naruto and Riser away as Sirzechs summoned out a screen for everybody watch

**Battle Area**

"I refuse to accept you as my brother. You had nothing to improve that you are a Phenex member." Riser screamed as fire wings burst out of his body.

"That's spirit, kiddo." Naruto grinned madly and he pops a pill inside his mouth.

"Hahaha. You are nothing. You even had to use pill." As he mocked at his brother, Riser rained the area with fire spear.

As it cleared, there stood firmly Naruto who unscathed as if nothing had happened.

"You call this fire, kiddo. Let's me tell you how to use fire properly." Naruto smirked as blue fire started to coat around his fists.

Faster than a blink, Naruto appeared in front of Riser who was shocking at moment. Naruto was too fast, and he was stood on the thin air without even wing to support.

"Shall we begin?"

With a devilish smile, Naruto started to trash Riser and as the older brother, he also forcefully invaded the Riser's mind to have private conversation. After all, the ugly inside the family should not be viewed by outsider.

**The Grand Hall**

The people who presented for the engagement ceremony were shocked. Firstly because of the reappear of Naruto Phenex who was supported to be dead long time ago. Secondly, the day he went back to Devil Society, he had crashed his younger brother's ceremony and claimed that it was his position. Thirdly, they could not see how Naruto fight to gauge the man's strength as the entire area was covered with blue flame.

"Lord Phenex, we need an explanation." A man stood up.

"Very well." Lord Phenex accepted and decided to explain rather to let the rumor went wild.

"During the time my wife was pregnant with Naruto, we were attacked by group of unknown assassin. With our power, we quickly dispatched them but unfortunately, my wife was hit with a faulty ancient spell. As the result, when Naruto was born, my son's power was killing him slowly. We had tried many ways to save his life but all were fruitless. That was until the day we brought him to celebrate the first month of Ms. Rias Gremony. Her power had interacted with him and halted Naruto's sickness. After discover that, we had discussed with Gremony to have arrange marriage contract between two families."

"Then as most of you know, my son had run away at age of five." Lady Phenex continued for her husband. "He did not know that if he waited until the marriage being carried out. There is high chance for his sickness being cured. He decided to venture out with a hope to find a cure for him until three years later, we received the grim news. The Gremony's Clan still honored their side of contract and accepted for Riser Phenex to substitute until today as you see."

Just as Lady Phenex finished her explanation, a summon circle appeared on the ground.

There was Naruto who stood with a soft smile while over his shoulder was unconscious beat up Raiser over his shoulder.

"Acoh…aaohh…"

But quickly his sickness started to attack his body as Ruval already on the side and carry Riser and supported Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Ruval asked his brother as he could see Naruto had cough out blood in the tissue which quickly burned to ash.

"I am alright, aniki. Don't worry." Naruto assured his brother. "We are still have a dinner family after all."

"Anyway, since I had won, should we continue the arrangement ceremony?" Naruto asked Sirzches and his parents.

"Ah of course, if you prefer, we can even move it to another day." Lord Phenex nodded his head rapidly.

"It is alright. Let's continue." Naruto waved his hand as quickly his attire had changed to a suit with a red tie on the white shirt.

…

"Can you allow me few words before you start?" Naruto asked the permission as it was quickly granted by the Old Ultimate Devil.

"I, Naruto Phenex, propose to nullify this marriage contract with Rias Gremony. Would you accept my proposal?" Naruto looked deep into Rias's ruby eyes who was widening at his offer.

"No need to be surprise, Rias-chan. You said you want to get out of this, don't you?" Naruto smiled.

**BANG**

"Buchou, I am here to save you." A teenage boy dashed inside the Hall after he had kicked away the door.

"Huh, what the hell are you doing here, boss?" Issei asked after he finally looked around

"Hey, Issei, I thought I had ordered you to stay and look after the shop." Naruto puzzled at his part timer employee. "Why the hell are you running to here?"

"Well, I…" Issei rubbed at the back of his head as his boss scolded him. "But hey, why are you here, boss?"

"I am here to recuse your Buchou alright, brat. Now let's me finish the job." Naruto waved the hand and dismissed Issei who was shocking by the presence of his boss and his dream girl stood at the altar.

"Naruto." Rias finally snapped out of her surprise. " I still want to continue, Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure?" Naruto's look was uncomfortable. "If you are unhappy, we can stop here after all."

"Naruto-kun, it is alright. I will do it." Rias smile happily at him.

Naruto was sure as hell Rias would accept his proposal but now instead of agree with him, Rias wanted to continue. In most of his life as wanderer, Naruto had seen and in most of situation where only luck pull him out of it.

"It is my honor and happy to marry with such beauty like you, Rias." Naruto nodded his head. "But if any time during our engagement, you are unhappy with it. You can be free, Rias-chan."

Rias was very happy. She thought her life had doom the moment Riser came and demanded the marriage contract to be carry out. But with support from Naruto, she choose to fight tooth and nail for an escape but luck and fact was not favor her as the rating game was one side where her peerage being overwhelm with power. Nonetheless, Rias accepted that as she had fought with her best ability. Still during the time for the engagement, for a moment, she hated Naruto as no matter what, he denied her to join the peerage but in the end, Rias quickly forgive him. She respected him for his will to live, will to march forward without looking back and yet that man always a pillar for her to rest on during the worst moment of her in human world.

And now, they were standing here for their engagement ceremony. Rias had deducted that Naruto did not know that by marry her, his sickness would be cure. But that would be a bonus as she knew that Naruto love and marriage her with his heart.

"Very well, anybody object this ceremony?" The Old Ultimate Devil asked finally.

"I am object." Another person stood up as everybody quickly turned and look.

It was a woman who looked to be in her teen with long black hair. She had pale skin and was wearing a dress like a Gothic Lolita. She was normal except that she had pointed ears and her canine teeth were little longer than they normally wer.

"Who are you child?" The Devil asked. "It is not a game for a child for you play."

"Kneel."

As the girl uttered out a word, instant a force fell down the old devil as the old man tried to use his power to negative the power. Just before the old devil had to kneel down, a hand pat on his shoulder and remove the force. Turned to Naruto, old devil nodded his head in appreciation.

"It is very funny, Ophis. But I am not in the mood of joking." Naruto glared at the teen who returned the favor as well.

"Naruto, gave me that Scared Gear." Ophis, the girl demanded without care of situation.

"No, even you are the Infinite Dragon God, I already made a statement before you and Great Red." Naruto called out as the rest of people were shocking at the appearance of her.

Less than a blink, the entire building started to shake because Ophis released her power as both Naruto and her got into stare down.

"I never thought you are hiding like a mouse in human's world." Ophis started to press the button

"Oh, I don't know you are such a care person, Ophis." Naruto mocked back. "Really, the moment I set my foot back here, you already chase me to here."

"Really, I thought an insect had worm into my garden so I had to check and squat it down."

"My, my. An Infinite Dragon had a garden, since when? Last time I checked it was my garden and both you and Great Red mess it up."

"And whose fault is that?" Ophis started to piss off as Naruto recalled their previous fight.

"I don't know. One moment I am play with my new gear, the next, both of you jump in and annoy the hell out of me. I am wondering which one of you should receive the bill for that mess."

"That's it. I will kill you, Naruto. Ultimate Tiger God or not." Ophis roared out angrily.

"Whatever, now go away." Naruto waved his hand and instant Ophis disappeared from people's sight.

A silent filled in the room as quick as the air, everybody held on their position as they waiting for Naruto next move.

"Rias-chan, I am sorry. My side work caught up with me again." Naruto turned to Rias who was awed by him. "Do you still want the ceremony or should we change to another day?"

Before Rias could answer, Naruto started to cough again. However this time, he was coughing so much that his body started to tremor but quickly Naruto shake those off.

"Are you okay?" Rias gripped on his shoulder.

"Yup, no problem. Just a strange wind hit my body after all." Naruto grinned at her.

"Then let's continue the ceremony, shall we." Rias held on Naruto's hand and gave him a deep love look.

"Continue we should." Naruto clenched back Rias's hand as they continue the ceremony.

…

…

...

* * *

**GUIDELINE**

1. Naruto is second son of Phenex Clan and he was fighting with his sickness from the moment he was born. How he got the sickness, check my explaination.

2. During his travel to find the cure, Naruto got the heritage from Ultimate Tiger God and got the whisker mark for that. As well as the Tiger's power pushed back his sickness.

3. He got Scared Gear, it is Longunis. The Karma Scared Gear. How he got that? Go wild. But remember it is the reason Ophis hunting him to get it back.

4. His peerages are Jinchuriki. But as they are in the universe, you can change the Jinchuriki are the students of Biju/Youkai. Prefer Kushina is Kyuubi and Naruto's queen.

5. After got nice of peerage, Naruto decided to settle for a long holiday. Then he goes to Kouh Academy's area and opened a mini mall opposite it. He provides all the necessity for student and meal. Student even can call as he walked opposite and deliver food for them.

6. As he works there, he also do a lot of thing to help Rias and he was the one relieve to her and her friends that he knows about their world. For that Rias tries her best to turn him into her peerage. How he interacts and help them? Explode your imagination.

7. I guess that is all. Not so much of challenge or anything. Remember, if you like, leave a review. If you want to use it, leave a review or message.

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
